leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiddlesticks/@comment-66.189.169.2-20120502065114
Alright, Let me give you sometips as someone whos Summoner Name is "PlayameanFiddle" The very second you try and fit fiddle into a your typical roles is the very second you fail. Fiddle is a very weird champ honestly, mixing Very Hard CC's with huge life gain and one of the most feared Ults in the game. At the same time, fiddle is very weak to CC and is the main way to stop him. So what do you do if faced with someone you don't like? Well, early game he is a complete and utter monster, draining ripping enemies apart, allowing you even tank full on hits from champs that normally slaughter AP mages like you. Now you'll start to lose your edge, but if play right you can get first blood with the help at either top or bot. On mid, your focus is using dark wind over and over to be troll, always use it at the max range, angle yourself right and you will get and upperhand, and maybe enough time to get drain in, either killing them or forcing them run back. Now when you hit level 6, your gameplay changes dramatically. The lane you've been in has been waiting for this, so wait for the right time to leave, when no ones looking, or fake returning to base. This is your time to jump out of bush, fear a target, drain them. Pick any other lane, unless they have hard CC handy it won't help them, plus your allies will often come in and finish them when you've done this. Now your goal is to go about, support lanes, always keeping the guessing where your going to strike, pushing where your needed. Now you'll often have to worry about junglers, so make sure to not be idiot, buy some wards, or make sure your support is warding well. This will give you key locations for where to launch. Late game will really decide if you did good or not. By level 12, if you've being play right, you should have good amount. Despite what you think, dumping all your points into AP is a bad Idea with fiddle, as he can't compair to other champs. What you want to aim for more functions. Spellvamp added on will make your crowstorm a grace of near incivibility, adding the drain to the mix you'll be gaining to much life to handle. Try to get extra health when playing as fiddle, giving you more health to deal with, not mention more health to be heal. If your doing it right, fiddle will gain everything back and more. If your having trouble gaining grips in battle, really get that banshee viel, it should help out a lot. Ignore getting Rod of Ages, It's too costly to be effective for fiddle, you need to be quick in what you aim, oping for quick ap boost early on and mana potions. The final bit of advice is, as I don't want to give away all my secrets, if your facing a team who can shut down your crow storm, don't let them. Surprise them, make sure there focused on summon else, or best of all, warp over a wall. They can only shut it down in that small window, after that the rampage will go on. It's very important that your team supports you, as you do them. Fear helps others escape from attacks, and most time your carry is doing more damage then you will, if it comes to it, give up your life to save anothers. The main and major, true weakness of fiddle is his laning, his crowstorm and drain can't give you enough pushing, not to mention how weak you are against the towers. The best thing to do it make sure you have allies with you when taking them down. If anyone can figure a good way to increase his damage and still keep his ap/health/mp at a good place, tell me. I plan to be the best fiddle ever, and that means learning. I know he isn't the best champ out there, but it doesn't stop him from being one of the funniest. Few people forget, if you can best people as weaker champ, that really makes you the better player. Good luck Fiddlers, Stay in the Brushes, strike quick without fear...for you are fear itself. *gets off podium*